


Please don't replace me

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, MENTIONS of sourin, Misunderstandings, but not the main story, hes gonna get so mad i cant wait, momo is just a dirty thinker ok, nitori is gonna yell at rin so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Nitori have been dating for a while. It's all been going great until Momo accidently makes Nitori realize Rin might be cheating on him with Sousuke. <br/>(ITS NOT SOURIN)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its a little short but its only for you to see what its about!!! Ill try to update daily ( or at least weekly) So please bear with me!

A comfortable two months has passed over Nitori since he had given Rin a sloppy confession and to his surprise, Rin had accepted them and admitted he had the same ones stored. Ever since that night the two have been dating happily without a care in the world Nitori had finally gotten along with Momo and Rin was happy to see Sousuke again, everything was great, I mean, sure Nitori felt a little jealous here and there whenever Rin turned down his plans to spend "Lost time with Sousuke." Or whenever Rin spent a complete day (or days) with Sousuke instead of Nitori but he let that feeling wash over him. Along with the feeling that he was being replaced.   
Another week had passed with all of Nitori's attempts to spend time with Rin were shot down with a sigh and a "Well Sousuke and I were going to..." Nitori had nodded with a small smile, saying he understood every time. Every time he felt himself getting farther replaced by Sousuke. Once he walked into his shared dorm he heard a muffled explosion coming from the T.V, where an excited Momo sat dangerously closed to it.   
"You could damage your eyes you know..." Momo jumped a quickly turned to face his senpai.  
"Nitori-senpai! Are you free right now?!" Nitori stopped in his tracks and the feeling of panic began to bubble in his stomach. Momo could be asking him to do anything! He probably wanted Nitori to view his beetle collection, or worse, he could want him to hunt beetles with him! Nitori shook his head and made his way over to his dresser. His plan was to see what the orange haired boy wanted and if it was ANYTHING about beetles he would quickly turn him down and fake that he had to go to bed for a test. Perfect plan right?   
"I don't know Momo, I have a test tomorrow and I might have to sleep early for it..." Momo made his way to the bottom bunk, all the way staring at Nitori, golden globes practically burning a while through the silver haired boy as he slowly opened his mouth to speak.   
"But, Senpai, tomorrow is Saturday." Well, there goes that plan. Nitori had completely skipped over the fac that today was Friday and there were no classes tomorrow. Guilt ran through Nitori and he decided to ignore it by face planting on his own bed next to Momo, almost knocking him over in the process but NItori didn't have time to care.  
"what do you want me to do then?" A smile spread across Momo's face and for a moment, Nitori was worried Momo mught split himself in two. The younger boy turned to the T.V, smile still at full effect.   
"Will you have a movie night with me? Please Senpai!" Nitori buries his head deeper into a pillow and sighed while nodding.  
"Well since Rin turned down my date (like every other day), sure." Nitori sat up and noticed Momo had been staring at him with that same confusion as earlier with that whole "Saturday test excuse" and Nitori backed up, slightly shocked.   
"You and Rin?" confusion and concerned laced his voice and that only made Nitori slightly more nervous.   
"Y-yeah? For a month now! Have you not noticed? A-at all?" Nitori's eyebrows creased and he was sure Momo could feel the worry spilling out of him. He shook his head and turned to the T.v again, ignoring the concerned sounds that came from Nitori.   
"Well... with all the time he spends with Sousuke-senpai... I even though they fucked the other day and everything!" Momo snorted a laugh then started to watch the cheesy action movie as if nothing happened as horror grew on Nitori's face.  
"What do you mean they fucked?!" Momo jumped at the sudden raise of voice and fumbled with the remote while he tried to pause the movie.   
"I-I mean, I heard some grunting and squeaking while you were practicing over night so- Senpai are you okay? I'm sure it was just a mistake please don't cry!" Tears had begun to sting at the back of Nitori's eyes and he quickly got up   
"S-senpai? Please calm down." Nitori grabbed a jacket and sneakers, tears now poring down his face.   
"I'm going for a run, you should sleep." Nitori practically ran out the door, not bothering to wait for a response. He began to run almost immediately and more tears poured down, causing him to want to run faster.   
"But... curfew passed and hour ago..." A confused Momo sat on the bunk slowly realizing just how much he might have fucked up all his senpai's lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aha so Rin fucks up a lot more, nitori cries and curses rin out, momo tries to hide from everyone, and sousuke tries to explain shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might suck just a bit since i have NO IDEA where im going with this!!!

Nitori ran as far as he could before practically collapsing in front of the pool. Air was filling and leaving his lungs to the point that the boy thought they might burst. He entered the building, looking around the dark room while air still struggled to enter his body. Nitori sighed as he walked into the locker room. He walked over to his locker, a frown set in place as he opened the small door to reveal his extra pair of swimwear, along with any other accessories he would need to swim and rid his mind of the though of Sousuke and Rin- No! He can't think about any of that right now! He needed to focus on simply not crying his eyes out and changing into his swimsuit, he had no space for what Rin did in his mind. When the boy finished changing into his gear he did a quick check over of what he was wearing, then another, and quite possibly another. Nitori noticed what he was doing and quickly shook his head while walking towards the starting block. He didn't want to completely shut down and get mad before Rin even got to explain himself. I mean maybe they were mistaken. Of course Rin wouldn't do anything so horrible to him, he cared about him right? Nitori's mind suddenly began to imagine a thousand different scenarios in which Rin could have simply given up with him. His mind felt dizzy and to deal with the sudden feeling to cry he submerged himself into water, letting the cool water erase any bad feelings he had before beginning to swim. He struggled with how heavy his body felt under the water, with the added feeling of his heart feeling like a twisted storm that got stronger and stronger the more he decided to ignore it. His body had already felt like falling apart after circling his lane twice and Nitori felt pathetic. He had to keep swimming, he had to wash away the feeling of betrayal somehow and he had no other idea on what to do.   
His lungs felt like they were about ready to collapse on him and his body was about ready to simply give up on him and black out. Swimming had not helped him with anything and his mind was now racing at a hundred thoughts per hour and it only proved to exhaust his body further. He took a break as his hand hit the cold wall for the twentieth time that night, he stood against the wall, heaving in breaths as if it was his first breath in years. Out the corner of his eye Nitori could see his phone light up. Oh yeah. He had his phone in his pocket when he had ran out his dorm room. Now that he thought of it, why had he even agreed to stay with Momo? He knew it wouldn't end well, no night with Momo ended well. Although they were now closer than when they first met, Nitori couldn't help but feel that whatever event he did with Momo it would end horribly. He had spaced out again and once Nitori noticed his breathing had evened out enough to not drown he began to start his laps again.   
Rin text Nitori twenty minutes ago and he began to get worried for his small boyfriend. He knew he had been pushing the boy away lately but he had to get his room together, after moving to his new room his and Sousuke's things somehow managed to mix. He had spent weeks trying to get his things in order while also trying to set all of their furniture comfortably (requested by an annoyed Sousuke.) He realized just how much he had been ignoring Nitori and decided to treat the boy on a small date, he knew it was late but it was friday and the boy was usually up by this time so it should have been alright, right? He thought he would have gotten a quick reply from the silver haired boy and got worried as the minutes passed. After thirty minutes had passed Rin decided to get up, deciding not to mention anything to Sousuke, he knew he wouldn't care anyway. He made his way to the room across the street and knocked (a little too harshly which he cursed himself for) and received a blur of orange instead of the blue eyes boy.   
"Captain! What are you doing here? Wait did anything happen to Nitori-senpai?" A larger wave of worried washed over Rin as he looked at Momo. Had anything happened to Nitori? Had he really neglected Nitori so much that he didn't notice something wrong? His emotions must have shown on his face because a concerned stare clouded Momo's usually happy expression and Rin was actually startled to see the look he gave Rin. He straightened out and coughed once into his arm.  
"N-no, I just needed to know if he was here?" Momo frowned and he looked at the floor as if nervous for some reason, why did he have to be nervous? It was a simple question after all.   
"Well about that... he ran out about two or so hours ago a-and... I'm worried Senpai! You have to look for him!" A familiar determined look crossed Momo's face as he looked up at Rin. He ran out? But why? Had Momo tried to shove a frog into Nitori's arms again because if so he swear he would skin the little- He had no time for this he needs to apologize for ignoring Nitori so much! Not kill his roommate!  
"Yeah, alright." Rin nodded and without further question began to walk towards the pool. Nitori did usually have 'secret' extra practice to try to improve his time so Rin wouldn't be surprised if he was the boy swimming without bottled water or a snack. He went through all Momo had told him and realized two hours was a lot longer than usual. He hoped Nitori was okay and wasn't over working himself like he usually did.   
Sousuke raised an eyebrow at the empty room once he finally noticed Rin left without notice. He jumped off his bunk and checked the bathroom to make sure the red head was no where to be seen. He sighed once the room was shark free and walked over to the dorm Momo and Nitori stayed in. Maybe Rin finally asked Nitori on a date again, or maybe he just visited Momo for whatever reason...That second reason didn't seem to make sense but it didn't need to according to Sousuke. He swung the door open to reveal a slightly startled Momo hunched over a popcorn bowl and huddled in front of a T.V. He smiled slightly at the sight. Momo with wide eyes, mouth full of popcorn as a sappy romcom played brightly on the television.   
"Has Rin come by here lately" He looked around the room to make sure his child hood friend wasn't in the room with them. Momo's eyes seemed to widen more at the mentions of Rin and he saw him get up quickly.   
"Oh no! I'm not helping you hook up with Rin!" Momo practically shrieked, which forced Sousuke to shut the door before any of the people on the dorm floor woke. Wait did he just say hook up? With Rin?!  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Momo got closer to Sousuke, trying to seem intimidating to the taller male in some sort of way.   
"You know what I mean! You and Rin! I heard everything! How could you do that to Nitori-senpai? You knew they were together." Momo stared at Sousuke waiting for an answer. Did he really just say they had sex? Was this really happening? He had to be still sleeping because this makes no sense. None.   
"Me and Rin... You think we fucked?!" Momo looked shocked for a split second then fixed himself, now looking determined and angry once more.   
"I heard you and him in the other room! You're bed was squeaking and you guys were..." Momo stopped his sentence short and blushed while his eyes still glued on Sousuke.   
"Woah, I think your imagination is a little too... dirty, Momo. We never, ever fucked we aren't planning to." Momo looked horrified. I get why he might be surprised but... horrified? What did he do now-  
"Wait, did you tell Nitori this? We were only moving furniture and then played video games dumb ass!"   
"YES AND HE RAN OUT AND NOW HE'S UPSET OHMYGOSH SOUSUKE WHAT DO I DO?" Of course. Of fucking course Momo would just ruin Nitori's life because he heard some things. He decided to ignore Momo, no completely done with his shit and began to send a message to Rin.  
Rin opened the door to the pool and immediately saw Nitori in the pool. So he hadn't taken a break. He began to approach the pool when he felt his phone buzz silently in his pocket. He fetched it out and read the message.  
Sousuke:" We need to talk." Rin sighed and texted back a quick 'not now' deciding that whatever it was wasn't worth ignoring Nitori any longer. He walked to the side of the pool, phone still in hand and successfully got the attention of the swimmer. Nitori seemed worse than when he usually swam over night. He was shaking and his swimming seemed far slower than usual. His form was horrible and you could see how tired the boy was even through the goggles. Nitori stopped in front of Rin and stared up at him. He removed his goggles and Rin smiled at the boy. He didn't receive the usual enthusiastic smile he usually got, instead he got a cold stare as Nitori pulled himself out the pool. The smaller boy walked over to his towels and dried himself off without a word to the red head. Rin was about to ask if the boy was okay when Nitori suddenly turned and began to speak, the cold stare still in place.  
"So did you have fun with Sousuke?" Nitori spit the word 'fun' out as if it was venom that would poison Rin by the simple mention of it. What did he mean fun? Moving furniture wasn't fun... sure video games were but as far as Rin knew Nitori shouldn't be mad about games.  
"Well yeah, we spent the night together and everything so yeah it was fun..." His words trailed off as he saw Nitori's expression change. His eyes widened and everything spelled hurt. Rin wasn't sure why but he did know it had something to do with him. Without a second thought Nitori's expression changed to anger.   
"Did Sousuke have fun? Even if he knew about me?!" Rin frowned, Nitori was yelling and Rin could feel his anger rise.  
"What do you have to do with our games?! Having fun was the whole point." Nitori felt the pain in his chest rise. Everything was getting worse and tears began to spill despite his efforts to stay strong.   
"What were you even doing with him Rin?! Why were you with him!" Nitori's voice was rising and he could feel a headache coming and he wasn't anywhere near ready to talk about any of this.  
"You know what! No! I don't want to hear what you have to say! Just- Just go have sex with Sousuke again for all I care!" And with that, Nitori grabbed all his things and ran out the locker room, tears streaming down his face while he struggled to put his jacket on. Rin began to run after Nitori when his phone buzzed. His sighed deeply and took it out with a little too much force. It was from Sousuke and Rin really didn't want to deal with anything other than Nitori right now. Rin ran out the door after Nitori and ran in the direction he thought Nitori would go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nitori is an angel that will believe anything momo tells him

Rin had been running for about twenty minutes, he didn't know where else to look and he was starting to get tired from all the running. He had recieved several calls and text from Sousuke but eventually had to turn his phone off once Momo decided to join in the 'annoy the shit out of Rin' party. Out of breath and very confused, Rin sat on a near by bench and held his head in his hands. He thought back to the way he'd been treating Nitori lately and all in all it didn't seem that bad, so that couldn't be the problem right? He thought to what Nitori told him before he ran off, he had asked if Rin and Sousuke had fun, and Rin answered truthfully! The boy couldn't be mad about that. Wait. He also said to go have sex with Sousuke, but what the hell can that mean?! He and Sousuke had been spending time together but nothing even close to that had happened. Ai is smart he couldn't have thought that Rin would cheat, he knew Rin loved him. With a sigh Rin got up to begin his search again, this time walking calmly and looking around for the boy.   
Nitori had been walking for what seemed like hours. His body was already exhausted from over working in the pool and walking for twenty minutes didn't seem to help. He could feel the cold air hitting his still wet body and his muscles already felt sore from his slight work out. NItori turned for a second to look behind him, but of course Rin wasn't following him, why would he? He didn't care about Nitori anymore so he didn't need to chase after him, and if he did care he wouldn't have cheated right? New tears stung at Nitori's eyes as he began to quicken his pace, not knowing exactly where he would go. He opened his eyes for a quick second to make sure he hadn't gotten lost, and to his surprise he was standing in front of the dorm buildings. He decided to just go to his dorm room and sleep instead of running around any longer, Momo must be worried about him anyway. He opened the door quietly and examined his surroundings. Good, no teacher. He entered the dorm building, finding the warm air calmly, he passed a mirror and saw a second of boy who looked like he just went through hell. His hair was standing at odd angles, at a half wet, half dry, half frozen state from the cold air. His cheeks were flushed red and his eyes were puffy from the crying he had done, he was still shaking and honestly he just looked pathetic. Nitori decided to settle on the stair before entering his dorm to get himself in order, he wouldn't want to worry Momo anymore than he probably was. Plus he should at least look presentable after rushing out of their dorm in the middle of a movie. Nitori began to mess with his hair, thought still rushing nosily in his mind. He didn't have the strength to think of Rin right now but his mind stayed stubbornly on the subject. Why had Rin needed to cheat on him? Nitori had done everything right, he did everything Rin asked of him and supported him on his dreams more than he supported himself. New tears rolled down his face without permission as Nitori tried to straighten his hair, which only made it a mess as his vision blurred from the tears and anger he felt for both his hair and Rin at this moment. After a few more, violent attacks on trying to fix his hair Nitori gave up. He buried his head under his arms as he brought his knees up to his chest. He was tired and drowsy from trying to hold back tears and all he wanted to do right now was cry. So he did.   
After an hour had passed without Rin finding Nitori, Rin was certain the boy would have just gone to the dorms. Whatever was bothering Nitori, Rin would have to wait until later to solve, or even wait until Nitori mentioned it went he was ready. He was already near the dorms so it only took the shark a few minutes to reach the door. He entered without thinking and immediately got caught by a tired teacher.   
"What are you doing out Matsouka? Curfew was over two hours ago, just go to bed." The tired teacher waved his hand to indicate Rin to run off, Rin nodded and continued his journey to his bed. On his way to his shared room he heard a muffled sob come from the laundry room area. The laundry room was locked at this time but who ever was crying had to be one of his swimmers. This floor was for the swim team so Rin will most likely have to solve it sooner or later anyway. Rin made his way silently to the laundry room but stopped when he saw silver haired tousled in all sorts of directions sitting on the stairs leading to the second floor. The boy was shaking while wiping his eyes furiously with his jacket sleeve. Rin managed to walk up toward Nitori without being noticed until the boy looked up, a scared squeak leaving his mouth.   
Nitori stared up at Rin and swallowed out of nervousness. He froze, his hands still placed under his cheeks as tears rolled down and stained the color of his jacket to make it a darker version of itself. Rin stared at Nitori a little longer, worry clearly plastered on his face. Why was he worried? He shouldn't be worried if he knew how much it would hurt Nitori. He knew he was hurting the small boy when he had sex with Sousuke but Rin didn't care, did he? Nitori must have been wrong, he must be a bad boyfriend. Maybe all Rin wanted to do was have sex and Nitori didn't exactly think he was ready. Maybe that's why Rin cheated. Rin stared longer at Nitori and stepped closer to him. Rin will probably break up with Nitori. He'd probably use that cheesy line 'It's not you it's me." Nitori wanted to leave, he wanted to run. Every nerve in his body screamed at him to just run away, but his legs were tired and felt like cement.   
"Nitori I-" Nitori shook his head violently while standing up, despite his legs aching for relief.   
"I know what you're going to say and i don't want to hear it. Just go stay with Sousuke." NItori turned to leave but stopped when he felt a hand gently reach out to grab his own.   
"Ai, please, what are you talking about." Nitori took his hand away, despite loving the warmth it gave him.  
"Momo told me about you and Sousuke. I just don't want to hear you say it... Rin I just want you to be happy." Nitori looked down again tears beginning to fall again. God he was so tired of crying. Rin looked puzzled for a moment. He opened his mouth a couple of time as if to say something as everything fell in place.   
"Did Momo tell you... we had sex?" Nitori looked up, his face was full of hurt and Rin stepped back, knowing he was going to get yelled at.   
"Yes Rin! And how could you?! I trusted you and loved you and... and you just cheated on me?! When I was practicing!" Rin shook his head and hugged Nitori tightly despite his protests.   
"While you were practicing we were moving furniture a week ago. I told you this Ai." His voice sounded calm and it made Nitori feel safe. Before the smaller boy could respond an over active Momo crashed into the two of them.   
"Nitori-Senpai! Nitori-Senpai! I was wrong! Sousuke-senpai told me everything! Dont break up with Rin!!!" Momo was shaking Nitori by the shoulders as if to catch his attention even though it was glued to the boy from the start.   
"I-its okay Momo just-" before he could finish his sentence, Rin had already grabbed the boy away from Nitori.   
"What the hell do you think you're doing spreading rumors! Next time something like this happens you're doing a hundred laps at top speed!" Rin kept yelling at the orange haired boy, the grip on his head tightening more and more as 'ow's and sorry senpai!' slipped out of Momo's mouth. Nitori smiled at the two and wondered how he would survive rooming with Momo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will maybe add a bonus chpt depending on the responses i get for this chpt (if i do make a bonus it wont be sfw i can guarentee that)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yeah! leave comments on what you think! they are greatly appreciated


End file.
